


Sherlock's Mind Palace

by AutumnReid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Mind Palace, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wanted to go inside but Sherlock refused to until he figured it out. the question? what was he trying to figure out? and why did he have to do it out in the snow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Mind Palace

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of the first Sherlock fanfictions i ever wrote. I don't own Sherlock.

"Hm…." Sherlock rested his head on his chin staring around him at the cardboard walls. There was a gentle knock on the surface and he sighed.

"Why can't I come in?" John demanded as Sherlock raised the box a bit looking out from underneath. John glared at him fist clenched and rosy cheeked.

"Because it's my mind palace." Sherlock said letting the box fall again and sitting back down in the snowy grass. He shivered slightly as Mycroft came down the drive.

"Sherlock, mother hid them very well this year. It's getting cold. You should come inside." The box shifted and Sherlock hmphed.

"No." Mycroft looked over the overturned cardboard box Sherlock was hiding in. The words 'Sherlock's Mind Palace' were written on the side in bright blue crayon and he noticed another smaller sign next to it on normal drawing paper in bright green. 'No girls allowed! ~that includes you Mycroft' He frowned at the sign before turning to John who looked up at his sniffling. He would tell John to come inside but knowing the boy he wouldn't leave Sherlock's side winter or otherwise.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. If you're not inside I will hid your precious medical skull" Sherlock nearly flipped the box over.

"You wouldn't dare touch Steve!" Mycroft raised an eyebrow and walked off leaving John a blanket before he left.

Sherlock covered himself again with the box analyzing everything he'd learned from his parent's speech and movements the past couple of days. Using this information he began to think.

-(Line Breaker!)-

John sneezed rubbing his red nose. Sherlock had been out here for ten minute now and he hadn't said a word. "Sherlock can we please go inside? It's too cold. You can think in there." He said waiting for a reply but none came. "Sherlock?" he slowly lifting the box up.

"EUREKA!" Sherlock sprang up knocking John over and scaring him senseless in the process. He turned to him beaming "I FIGURE IT OUT! IT'S BRILLIANT! BRILLANT!" he began to pace back and forth. "They thought they could hid them from me but no, it's always a challenge with them. All you have to do is wait for a mistake. Last year they went as far as to hide them in Paris but that didn't stop me. I found the travel book and it was like they held up a sign" he rambled on. "I had Tanaka fly me all the way there and I found them the day before." Mycroft came down the drive staring at the two.

"So I take it you found them." Sherlock smiled proudly.

"Yes, the Christmas presents are in the second floor guest room's ceiling." Mycroft smiled as Sherlock congratulated himself. Sherlock turning to John. "What are you still doing on the ground? It's freezing out here. We're waiting for you." John blinked as Sherlock all but haled him to his feet and grabbed his hand. "Well come on, I want to see what I got this year." John sighed pulling the blanket closer with his one free hand. He squeezed the hand pulling him along and Sherlock slowed down a bit grinning at him. John smiled as he sniffed and together the three walked back into the house Sherlock's Mind Palace still sitting out in the winter's snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it<333


End file.
